


Наконец-то

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: DMC: reverse AU [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Это происходит до смешного предсказуемо, клишировано и тривиально: просто во время ожесточённого спора в какой-то момент их лица становятся настолько близко друг к другу, что кто-то из них — уже и не вспомнишь кто — просто притягивается к другому ещё ближе, соединяя их губы в долгожданном поцелуе.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC: reverse AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831465
Kudos: 7





	Наконец-то

Это происходит до смешного предсказуемо, клишировано и тривиально: в какой-то момент ожесточённого спора их лица становятся настолько близко друг к другу, что кто-то из них — уже и не вспомнишь кто — просто притягивается к другому ещё ближе, соединяя их губы в долгожданном поцелуе. Вергилий, пожалуй, впервые не церемонится: сразу же подхватывает брата на руки и несёт к ближайшей двери, потому как за ней в любом случае таится хоть какая-то горизонтальная поверхность (самое то сейчас). А Ди совсем не против, сам крепче прижимается к близнецу, окутывает руками его шею, ногами — талию и целует со всеми остатками своего дьявольского происхождения, будто бы пытаясь выгрызть зубами кусочек души возлюбленного с собою на память.

Ближайшей дверью оказывается дверь в комнату младшего, ближайшей горизонтальной поверхностью — старый дубовый бильярдный стол, в который старший вдавливает младшего, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения, когда длинные ловкие пальцы от возбуждения путаются и выдергивают пуговицы из петель слишком резко, рвя совсем новый костюм, но оголяя раскалённую кожу. Ди с трудом отрывается от желанных, уже искусанных в кровь губ, чтобы вдохнуть глоток свежего воздуха, смотрит на брата и шепчет его имя, даже не слыша своего голоса — стук собственного сердца заглушает все звуки вокруг. Вергилий от этого улыбается так хищно, самодовольно и влюблёно, что Ди готов шептать его имя до скончания веков, а потом любовник спускается ниже, чтобы поцеловать открывшуюся ключичную косточку, и любые мысли исчезают из чернявой головы.

Вергилий полностью берет контроль в свои руки. Раздевает и ласкает тело мужчины под собой, жадно вслушиваясь в громкие торопливые стоны и сбивчивый шёпот. Заново изучает тело любовника, доводя до сладких судорог. Позволяет Ди запустить пальцы ему в волосы, массировать их, гладить ушные раковины, а следом притянуть к себе для нового долгого поцелуя, лишь мимолётно смахивая непрошеные слёзы с чужих щек.

Вергилий, слишком голодный после стольких лет разлуки, берёт его, едва ли сдерживая накопленную ярость, очень быстрыми и резкими движениями, и Ди даже стонать не может — у него перехватывает дыхание, и он из последних сил цепляется руками за красную обивку стола, но так и не может ни за что зацепиться. Охотник входит до упора и замирает, отдавая предпочтение не удовлетворению собственного греховного голода, а желанию выразить нечто большее: он заглаживает назад прилипшие к потному лбу чёрные волосы, целует дрожащий подбородок, переплетает оцепеневшие болезненно-желанной судорогой пальцы и говорит три слова. Чётко, громко и достаточно ясно, чтобы мог уяснить любой, даже в полуосознанном состоянии.

Ди ответил бы хоть что-то, если бы был способен произнести осипшим, пересохшим горлом какой-либо отчетливый звук, а так он тянется вперёд — целует брата, справляется с дрожью и сжимает пальцы, обнимает и прижимается ногами. Это не желание что-то сказать, это потребность быть как можно ближе, быть вместе как можно дольше, это жажда ощущать всё, что было сказано.

Они кончают почти синхронно, и Вергилий упирается локтями в столешницу по обе стороны от головы брата, чтобы перенести на них (а не на хрупкого Ди) вес своего тела. Тяжёлым дыханием он опаляет обнажённую грудь любовника, ещё не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза. Не от стыда, а от постыдного страха. А затем слышит это:

— Наконец-то… — дыхание у стрелка тоже сбито ко всем чертям, и ему сложно произнести и одно слово без запинки, но он упорно продолжает, и Вергилий, не видя его лица, прекрасно видит озорную улыбку. — Вергилий, ты… ты впервые загнал шары в лунку на этом столе… Поздравляю!

Мужчина перестаёт опираться на локти и всем весом наваливается на не ожидавшего такого Ди. Ди задыхается и пытается спихнуть с себя брата. Вергилий, довольный мгновенной местью, прячет озорную улыбку у него на груди.


End file.
